Vehicle diagnostics are typically performed via a live, in person, review of the vehicle. For example, a live person performs a “25-Point” inspection of the vehicle including visual inspections, as well as certain electrical inspections. Often, when a vehicle has a faulty operating electrical component, such as a faulty oxygen (O2) sensor, for example, the vehicle will set a “trouble code” and illuminate the maintenance indicator light (MIL) or “check-engine” light. The owner must then bring the vehicle into a dealer, or other mechanic, to perform a vehicle “check-engine-light” scan. To facilitate a scan, a diagnostic reader is connected to the vehicle via an on-board-diagnostic computer (OBD) connector. The on-board-diagnostic computer then transmits “trouble codes” to the diagnostic reader.
OBD scans are limited in the amount and types of data accessible from the vehicle. For example, data from basic sensors may be transmitted to the diagnostic reader, but the diagnostic reader is limited in access to a variety of sensors indirectly via the industry (e.g. Society of Automotive Engineers (SAE)) standards based OBD (including OBD I, II, III, etc.) system because each electronic control module (ECM) or sensor controller area network (CAN) bus code varies from vehicle to vehicle, and manufacturer to manufacturer and are not easily available. The standard vehicle OBDII system was designed with monitoring emission information in mind not deeper electrical system assessment at the actual sensor level. Other types of malfunctions within the electrical system are not detectable with simple scanners and may not cause the vehicle to illuminate the MIL or register a “trouble code.”
During vehicle sales, such as at a vehicle auction or person-to-person direct sale, it is imperative to have knowledge of a vehicle's health to determine an appropriate price. Current vehicle health scores are based on the above discussed “point” inspections. These scores, however, must be performed by a trained inspector and are entirely subjective based on the given inspector. Moreover, the inspector has limited access to electrical data of the vehicle.